She's my girl
by Neshisha
Summary: Fin de la saison 5. Prise de conscience de la part de Gibbs. Trop tard?


DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi; mais à donald P belissario.

j'ai regardé les derniers épisodes de la saison 5: la mort de Jenny ...Alors en bonne fan du J2 qui se respecte je me suis dit Non non et re-non!!!!

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé d'ecrire ma propre fin à la saison 5! Bonne lecture!

Jenny se fait bien tirer dessus mais elle ne meurt pas. On revient a la fin de l'épisode juste au moment ou DiNozzo et Ziva entrent dans le café désaffecté.

Tony et Ziva entrèrent prudemment dans le bar. Les traces de lutte étaient visibles, un peu partout.

Le bâtiment avait cet air apocalyptique qu'ont toujours les bâtiments empreints d'une violence et d'une tension sourde.

Ils poussèrent lentement la porte, les armes à la main.

Des cadavres.

C'est exactement ce qu'ils virent en entrant. Trois hommes morts, allongés sur le sol.

Et c'est là qu'ils la virent. Jenny. étendue dans une mare de sang.

Tony se précipita vers elle.

Il prit son pouls.

-Ziva! vite, appelle les secours! son pouls est si faible!

C'est là que le telephone de Jenny se mit à sonner.

GIBBS

Tony décrocha tandis que Ziva parlait sur son propre portable avec les ambulanciers qui lui envoyaient un hélicoptère.

-Allo, jenny? jenny? Jenny, réponds moi!

Tony se racla la gorge

-Patron?...

-DiNozzo? c'est toi? Mais c'est le portable de la directrice que tu as?

Ziva était a present auprès de Jenny, appuyant sur les plaies pour empêcher l'hemorragie.

-Patron, la directrice est...Elle est...

Silence au bout du telephone.

Puis cris

-ELLE EST MORTE? c'est ca que tu essaies de me dire, dinozzo? Ma Jenny est..

-Blessée! le coupa a été blessée par balles.

-QUOI? comment a t'elle? ou? ou est Jenny?

-On est en plein desert, Ziva a appelé les secours, ils nous envoient un hélico, elle a pris trois balles. Une dans l'épaule, deux dans le ventre.

-MERDE MERDE MERDE! hurle gibbs dans le telephone. Tu m'appelles dès votre arrivée à l'hôpital, tu m'entends! tu m'entends???

-Oui patron, j'entends l'helico, je vous rappelle

Tony coupa la communication.

************************WASHINGTON ***********************

Gibbs envoya valser tout ce qu'il y'avait sur son bureau, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il attrappa ses clefs de voiture, roula en trombe jusqu'a l'aéroport de washington, hurla sur toutes les hôtesses et finit par réquisitionner un jet privé.

Il monta dans l'avion, et une seule pensée faisait battre ses tempes

"Jenny, tiens bon, Jenny, ne me laisse pas, t'as pas le droit de me laisser! Jenny t'as pas le droit, t'entends, JENNY"

Il avait crié son nom, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il frappa dans tout ce qui se trouvait a sa portée en criant de rage et de desespoir

Il finit par tomber a genoux, sanglotant comme un enfant, ne pensant qu'a elle. Qu'a elle.

A ce que serait la vie sans elle .

Elle se resumerait a peu de choses: il n'aurait plus de vie, sans elle.

Il était persuadé depuis toujours que si un jour il devait perdre Jenny, sa Jenny, son coeur s'arrêterait en même temps que celui de celle qu'il aimait.

Sans elle, il n'avait plus de raison de battre.

Il avait été idiot, il avait été vraiment TRES idiot.

Non, carrément con en fait.

Il aurait dû se battre plus, il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mettre sa fierté de côté .

Lui qui n'avait jamais été croyant se mit a prier . A prier pour qu'elle vive. Il préfererait mourir plutôt que de perdre Jenny.

Il aurait détruit l'univers entier pour qu'elle vive.

Son portable se mit à sonner.

DiNozzo.

Il se rua dessus.

-Patron, c'est To..

-Comment va t'elle???

-Elle est en vie.

Gibbs soupira de soulagement .

-Mais elle est medecins doivent l'opérer pour extraire les balles. Ils n'ont pas le choix mais...

Gibbs sentit l'hesitation dans la voix de son agent.

-Mais quoi?

-Mais ils ne savent pas si elle supportera l'opération.

Les mains de Gibbs se mirent à trembler, il ne parvenait pas a maîtriser ses émotions.

L'agent avait laissé place à l'homme. L'homme désespérément amoureux qui tremblait pour la femme qu'il aimait.

-Elle va y'arriver. Elle va s'en sortir. Assena t'il à Tony

-Patron...

-Ca ne peut pas être autrement! D'accord? Elle n'a pas le droit de mourir! Elle n'a pas le droit de me laisser...De nous laisser se reprit il

Mais Tony avait bien entendu.

Et bien compris.

-Vous avez raison, boss. Elle ne va pas se laisser avoir comme ça. C'est une battante.

Gibbs racrocha le telephone.

Et continua a le fixer , les yeux dans le vague.

**********************************HOPITAL DE ************************************

Tony se glissa discrètement dans la chambre d'hôpital de Jenny.

La jolie rousse était reliée a des machines, qui l'aidaient a rester en vie.

Les infirmieres allaient venir la chercher pour l'emmener vers un bloc operatoire d'ou elle ne sortirait sans doute pas.

Il se pencha vers son lit.

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Directrice, Jenny, si vous nous lâchez maintenant avant qu'il n'ait pu vous dire ce qu'il ressentir pour vous,il va en vous savez que je parle au sens litteral. Alors vous avez interet a vous sortir de là en vie, jenny . On vous attend. Il vous attend depuis une dizaine d'années.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Gibbs fit irruption dans le hall de l'hôpital en courant, malgré les cris de l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Tony le vit arriver

-Gibbs!

-Tony? ou est elle? et ou est Ziva?

-Elle est encore au bloc. Et Ziva est au telephone avec Mc Gee pour le transport des corps des tueurs chez Ducky

-On s'en fout de ces tarrés. Grogna Gibbs. Ils en ont pour combien de temps, avec Jenny?

-Mr Sheppard?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent.

Un médecin en tenue stérile se trouvait derrière eux.

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Tony le devança

-C'est lui. dit il en désignant Gibbs

Gibbs eut l'air étonné mais le médecin ne le remarqua pas.

-Votre femme est sortie du bloc.

-Et?comment va t'elle? demanda Gibbs nerveux.

-On a eu quelques petites complications, mais elle s'en est sortie. Les trois prochains jours seront dé c'est déja un miracle qu'elle ait survécu, alors elle devrait être assez forte pour s'en tirer avec les honneurs. Sourit le médecin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Gibbs

Il fit demi tour et disparut à nouveau dans l'aile chirurgicale.

Gibbs se tourna vers Tony

-Mr Sheppard?!?

Tony se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre

-Tout à l'heure quand on est arrivés ils nous ont demandé si elle avait de la famille a prévenir... Sous entendu de son décès imminent...Avec Ziva on avait peur qu'ils ne se donnent pas à 200% pour la sauver alors on leur a dit qu'on allait appeler son mari, le général Sheppard,qui était l'un des principaux donateurs de l'hôpital...C'est fou ce qu'ils se sont bougés après ca...

Gibbs regarda son agent , stupéfait. Puis il lui adressa un semblant de sourire

-Bien joué DiNozzo.

-En plus si on lui avait dit que tu n'etais qu'un de ses ...collègues...t'aurais pas eu le droit de rester près d'elle, et, le cas échéant, de prendre des décisions s'il y'avait des complications

Gibbs le regardan avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, ce qui rechauffa le coeur du jeune italien.

Ziva revint dans le couloir, avec deux cafés.

Le sourire de Tony la renseigna de loin. Jenny allait bien. Ou tout au moins, elle s'en était sortie.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot.

Elle tendit un café à Gibbs, l'autre à Tony. Leur fit un petit sourire discret.

Fit demi tour et repartit vers là ou elle était venue.

Entra dans les toilettes pour femmes, s'enferma dans un box, et se mit à sangloter de soulagement, et de tension nerveuse refoulée.

Elle entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, et une voix timide appeler

-Ziva?

C'était DiNozzo.

Il gratta légèrement à la porte du box ou elle se trouvait.

Elle ne repondit pas, ses larmes qu'elle ne reussissait pas à refouler obstruaient sa gorge, elle n'arrivait pas à dire un mot.

Alors elle gratta simplement à la porte.

Elle entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir à nouveau, et une femme qui portait des talons hauts entra.

-Mais...Mais..enfin ce sont les toilettes pour dames ici!!Les hommes c'est en face!!!

Puis, elle entendit Tony lui répondre, d'une voix de fosset

-Bonjour, chère madâme, je m'appelle Antonia, voulez vous être mon amie?

La dame s'enfuit plutôt qu'elle ne sortit, effrayée.

Ziva éclata de rire. C'était vraiment Tony ça. La faire passer des larmes au rire en un dixieme de secondes.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Tony s'installa à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras

-Ca ira, tu vas voir, elle va s'en tirer, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

-Si elle meurt, ce sera vraiment terrible. Surtout pour Gibbs. Jenny c'est..c'est..Son âme soeur.

-T'en as une bonne avec tes histoires d'âme soeur, toi. Dit Tony en souriant. Je me moquerais bien de toi si...Si tu n'avais pas entièrement raison sur ce point.

Ziva le regarda, étonnée.

Tony lui sourit, se leva et lui tendit la main.

-Allez viens, faut aller s'occuper de Gibbs avant qu'il ne dévalise le distributeur à café. Ou qu'il ne le detruise carrément.

Elle attrappa sa main, se releva. Mais laissa sa main dans la sienne une demi seconde de trop.

De ces demi secondes qui veulent tout dire et rien dire à la fois.

Comme la demi seconde avant le premier baiser, la demi seconde avant que la personne que vous aimez prononce le "oui" fatidique devant mr le maire, la demi seconde dans la salle d'accouchement avant que le bébé que vous venez de mettre au monde ne se mette à pleurer.

Toutes ces milliers de demi secondes ou on oscille entre terreur et bonheur.

Ziva lui lâcha finalement la main. Ils se sourirent à nouveau.

Puis ils sortirent des toilettes, au même moment ou un homme entrait dans les toilettes d'en face.

Il les devisagea étrangement.

Tony eut un petit sourire coquin

-Je vous la conseille! lança t'il au monsieur, j'en ai vraiment eu pour mon argent, c'est une pro!

Puis il s'éloigna très vite, tandis que ziva réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire.

-TONY!!!!!! ESPECE DE....

Non, les grands moments sentimentaux ce n'était définitivement pas pour eux.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Gibbs faisait les cent pas devant la chambre de Jenny

L'infirmiere sortit, et lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Vous pouvez entrer, monsieur...

-Gibbs, lui répondit il machinalement

-Mais la patiente c'est mme sheppard..Vous n'êtes pas son mari?

Et Merde! pensa Gibbs

-Si, lui répondit il, Sheppard, c'est son nom de jeune fille. Comme nous sommes jeunes mariés nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de faire le changement de nom sur ses papiers.

Bien rattrappé songea t'il en voyant le visage de la jeune infirmière s'attendrir.

-Entrez, vous allez passer la nuit près d'elle? je vous apporte un oreiller et une couverture. Je vous ferai monter un plateau repas tout a l'heure.

Nurse Betty est romantique, pensa t"il en lui souriant. Il la remercia du regard.

Il entra dans la chambre et fut frappé par la pâleur cadaverique de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il toucha sa main. Elle était glacée.

Elle avait sans aucun doute perdu beaucoup de sang.

Il envisagea un dixieme de seconde de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui était près de la fenêtre.

Mais il s'allongea près d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras, pour la réchauffer, la retenir près de lui.

Il savait que les trois prochains jours allaient sans doute être les pires de toute leur vie.

Et ce fut le cas.

Dès que le corps de Jenny était agité du moindre petit soubresaut, Gibbs bondissait sur la sonnette.

Ce qui faisait osciller les infirmieres entre l'admiration d'un amour tel qu'il avait gardé éveillé Gibbs pendant trois jours entiers et l'enervement d'être dérangées parce que Jenny faisait un cauchemar. Tony et Ziva se relayaient pour lui apportaient du café jour et nuit. Le forcer a avaler un peu de nourriture.

Et , deux jours et vingt trois heures plus tard, les rayons du soleil qui chatouillaient le visage de Jenny lui firent ouvrir les yeux .

Et ils rencontrèrent une touffe de cheveux gris mal coiffés.

Ce qu'elle avait de prime abord pris pour une bouillotte était en fait..Gibbs lui même couché près d'elle, un bras autour de sa taille.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et se força à parler d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur et l'inactivité.

-Je savais pas qu'en signant comme directrice je servirais de..doudou à mes agents .

Gibbs sursauta et tomba du lit.

Ce qui arracha un sourire à Jenny

Il se releva bien vite

-Jenny, Jenny tu es là , tu es réveillée!

-Tu as une sale tête. lui fit elle remarquer en souriant

Et ensuite ses yeux se promenerent sur sa chambre.

Elle eut du mal a ne pas éclater de rire en voyant l'étalage de gobelets de café posés un peu Gibbsien.

-Agent Gibbs, ma chambre est en bordel, et je suppose que c'est par ta faute.

Elle tourna la tête vers Gibbs, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Les yeux de Gibbs étaient embués. Elle perdit d'un seul coup toute envie de plaisanter.

-Jethro, je vais mourir?

-Non, t'as pas intêret, lui répondit il en riant et pleurant en même temps.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Nurse Betty pour entrer dans la chambre.

Elle eut un sourire immense quand elle vit que Jenny était réveillée.

-Mme Gibbs, bon retour parmi nous.

Jenny n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la jeune infirmiere se tourna vers Gibbs.

-Et vous, vous sonnez sans interruption dès qu'elle respire un peu trop fort, et quand elle se reveille, vous la gardez pour vous? c'est pas très gentil ça, plaisanta t'elle.

Gibbs baissa les yeux avec un petit sourire

-Mme Gibbs, dit elle à Jenny; votre mari est un ange, il est resté près de vous tout le temps et n'a pas dormi une minute pendant ces trois derniers jours. Si vous le lâchez, je l'épouse, dit elle en souriant.

Jenny sourit, et prit la main de Gibbs

-Désolée, Je ne le lâche pas. murmura t'elle

-Ca ne m'etonne pas. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard avec le médecin, reposez vous. Et vous aussi! dit elle en menacant Gibbs du doigt

Jethro regarda Jenny

-A peine ta femme est dans le coma, tu dragues les infirmières. Plaisanta t'elle

-Rassure toi, elle n'est pas rousse, tu n'as pas de souci a te faire. Répondit il avec un sourire. Même si elle l'était, tu n'aurais pas de souci a te faire. Quand je suis marié, en règle générale , je suis fidèle.

-En règle générale? interrogea t'elle avec le sourire, sachant qu'il faisait allusion à leur mission à Paris

-Sauf quand Jennyfer Sheppard croise mon chemin.

-Et que se passerait il, si Jennyfer Sheppard croisait ton chemin?interrogea t'elle

-Je crois bien que je l'épouserais. Si jamais elle me disait oui.

-Tu veux un quatrième divorce? dit elle, son coeur battant la chamade dans l'attente de la réponse.

-Non. C'est elle que je veux. Si elle pouvait d'ailleurs éviter de cotoyer des tueurs à gages russes fous de la gachette 'japprécierais.

-Dommage, j'adorais tellement leur compagnie, on a de si bons souvenirs ensemble...

-Jennyfer Sheppard. Je crois bien que je vais t'épouser. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Que je le veuille ou non?

-Pas moyen que je te laisse filer, cette fois ci. Je ne referai pas la même erreur.

-Jethro Gibbs. Il se pourrait que je sois assez folle pour te dire oui, cette fois ci.

-Tant mieux. Parce que je ne dormirai pas jusqu'a ce que tu acceptes. Pire, jusqu'a ce qu'on soit mariés. Parce que te connaissant si je te laisse sans surveillance tu en profiteras pour te jeter dans la fosse aux lions du Zoo le plus proche. Et Ziva et Tony ne seront pas là pour te sauver la mise.

- Tu crois que ca m'amuse de me retrouver ici?

-Faut croire, espèce de tête de mule. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé?

-Parce que justement, quand tu essaies de protéger quelqu'un tu ne l'appelles pas pour lui dire de venir se faire tuer .

-Tu ne sais donc pas que sans toi, ma vie n'a plus beaucoup de sens?

-Maintenant je le sais. Murmura t'elle.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa enfin. Ca faisait dix ans qu'il attendait ca, il était détérminé a ne plus laisser passer une seule seconde de plus.

Quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre

-heu...on dérange? dit la voix de Tony

-Non, tu crois? grogna Gibbs, faisant sourire Jenny

-Tony, on s'en va, dit Ziva en le tirant par la manche

-Mais, euh...j'veux dire bonjour

-Tony, dehors ou je te jure que ...je dis tout à Mc Gee pour son journal intime menaçe Ziva

-On s'en vaa! claironne Tony en sortant en quatrième vitesse suivi de Ziva

Jenny souriait toujours

-Tu as le sourire aux levres aujourd'hui, directeur lui fit remarquer Gibbs

-Toi aussi, agent Gibbs. D'ailleurs tu as un vrai sourire, d'habitude ca ressemble plus a une crampe musculaire mais là...

-Tais toi. Grogna t'il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Certaines choses changent au NCIS...

*****************************************PLUS LOIN DANS LES COULOIRS DE L'HOPITAL***************************************************************

-Tony, je peux savoir pourquoi tu te marres tout seul?

-Tu te souviens, Ziva de la règle numéro douze?

-Hmmmm?

-C'est Sheppard et Gibbs qui l'ont instaurée.

-Les choses changent, Tony.

-Ouaip. Ton sale caractère, lui, il est intact. Au fait, plus de règle numéro douze, tu vas enfin pouvoir succomber a mon irresistible charme...

-La Ferme!

-Je sais que t'en as autant envie que moi!

-TONY! Fermes la!

-Si t'es gentille je t'épouserai peut-être. Je ferai pas un bon juif?

-Crève!

-T'as pas envie?

*bruit d'une gifle*

-Tu es si douce Zee-Vah!

-Je vais te tuer! je vais TE TUER!

-Allez!!

-Je t'épouserai quand tu te feras tatouer le nom du dernier bouquin de Mc Gee sur le poignet gauche.

-Cap!

-Le titre c'est "l'amour dans les cornouailles"

-Arghhhh

Certaines choses, en revanche ne changent pas...

**EPILOGUE:** Que s'est il passé ensuite? Jethro a épousé sa cette fois il n'a pas divorcé. Et en a profité pour mettre un emetteur GPS dans son portable. Qui déclenche une balise de detresse a chaque fois qu'elle s'approche à moins d'un kilometre d'un zoo.

DiNozzo vécut très vieux. Ziva quand son fils aîné lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait tatouer "l'amour dans les cornouailles" sur son bras, il lui répondit "pour l'amour de ton Israëlienne de mère". Tony Junior se demanda toute sa vie si oui ou non, son père s'etait fichu de lui. Avant de décider que finalement, ca n'avait pas grande importance. Parce que si ce tatouage ridicule leur avait valu de fêter l'année précédente leurs trente ans de mariage, ca valait le coup.

Et Abby et McGee? Il faut croire que McGee avait finalement plus de ressource que ce que l'on pensait. Il a fini par convaincre Abby que s'ils vivaient ensemble, ca ferait des économies de loyer, de l'épouser, que un ou deux enfants aussi merveilleux qu'elle ce serait pas si mal...

Et la regle numéro douze? Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'elle était devenue. Il y'avait la règle onze, et tout de suite après il y'avait la treize.

Personne ne sut jamais que, dans le secret de la morgue, un legiste malicieux avait sorti son tippex pour la rayer définitivement.

Personne sauf vous, vous qui me lisez.

Et je vous conseille de ne pas le dire, parce que j'ai de bonnes affinités avec les tueurs à gage russes....

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Un petit commentaire, ca fait toujours plaisir, et ca prend deux secondes à taper, pour une fic que j'ai mis deux bonnes heures à écrire:)

un petit com', sivouplait sivouplait sivouplait!


End file.
